


Rain sunday

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki, Yomo and Uta spend a rainy day at home. Yaoi, yomoutakane, short story.<br/>Rated : T/+13/PG . <br/>Couple : Yomoutakane . <br/>Warnings : Yaoi , threesome .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain sunday

Narrator P.O.V.

"The sound of the rain beating on the windows. The gray day was born. The only noises inside the house were fridge's motor.

The small apartment was all silent and curtains closed . No voices, no boiling water, no noise.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom , three ghouls adults rested peacefully. Tangled in one another. Like there's no tomorrow .

It was after 9 when Kaneki opened his eyes. He looked to one side. Uta slept peacefully. He looked to the other side. Ren slept in the peace of God as well.

Kaneki smiled. He is protected. Safe in the arms of his lovers. He would like to stay longer in bed. But you know it's a rainy Sunday. A good day to stay at home and enjoy with lovers.

Stay the whole day sleeping was a waste when it could do more fun things.

Kaneki loosened the embrace where he was tangled. Slowly, without sudden movements. He went to the bathroom perform the morning hygiene and wear sweatpants day. After that, he gone to the coffee.

.................................................. ..........

While Kaneki preparing coffee, Ren awakened by the smell of drink. He looked at his watch:

"Damn 9:32. I overslept." The raven croaked.

When Renji was rising, Uta pulled, forcing the sitting, laying his head on the tall's lap .

"Going where, crow grouch?"

"Taking coffee, lazy. It's after 9:30. Time to get up." Renji complained.

"Only if you kiss me." Uta caused.

"I do not kiss lazy." Grumbled the highest.

"That's not what you say when you lift the Ken-tan when he wakes up late."

"Because unlike you, he's not lazy. And it was already preparing the coffee."

" Raven boring !I'm jealous now you praise Ken -tan more than me . " Uta complained.

"Do not be stupid. I like you as much as i like Ken. You are precious to me. Now let lazy and let up." Renji said.

"Only if you carry me." Uta caused.

"Clown . "

Yomo took Uta in his arms and took him to the kitchen.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Kaneki was serving coffee in cups. When he turned back and saw his lovers, he was astonished:

" What !! You two getting along so well in the morning? What happened?"

Before the answer, Uta down from Renji's lap. He came close to the younger, stroked his face and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning, Ken -tan. I think someone here recognized how much i need attention."

"Ken, do not call him. He is a jealous. That is envious." Renji said.

"But why, Uta?" Asked Kaneki.

"Why he is more kinder to you than me." Said Uta.

"Ren, is that true?" Asked Kaneki.

"Ken is and is not. I like you two the same. But, is that, is that ...

"Look crow stammering !!!" Uta caused.

"Damn, Uta Do not disturb !!!'And for this reason that Ii am more affectionate with Ken than you. It is he not teasing me."

"Do not be ridiculous, Raven. You always loved my provocation. Your body never lied about it, ever."

"Uta, Renji,iI do not want to stop. But the coffee will cool. And we still have a whole day to have fun."

" Spoke and said, Ken -tan." Said Uta.

After breakfast was taken and all morning routines were made , our trio gone for the fun.

First they would watch a movie.

Then, to eat a little.

Then play dominoes.

Then a pillow fight.

Then bath time.

Then massage session.

Then, things got heated up evolving into a loving act.

And then, a shower together.

And then bedtime.

The rain did not stop. The noise of the water against the windows had been heard all day.

Uta's provocations happened all day.

Caresses, stolen kisses.

Words and loaded with passion acts.

Day passed at home, close to the one you love.

This is a day of rain. "

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it ?  
> Should i write a yomoutakane lemon ?  
> OT3 is OT3 . I love the trio . These threesome needs more love .


End file.
